IMAA Drabbles
by missmarymack06
Summary: A compilation of fun short stories about Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey
1. Chapter 1: Race

Pepper was leaning against the wall with one foot flat against the wall, hands in her pockets, looking around being board when she saw someone coming toward her. She took off in a run and she kept running and running as fast as she could. She was a pretty fast runner she was very athletic. She ran all the way to the park, and she stopped. She didn't see her pursuer; anywhere and she put her hands on her knees and took several deep breaths.

"You can't beat me Pepper Pots" a familiar voice said

"I can sure as hell try." She said walking over to a teen age boy about the same age as her. Pepper had regained her breath and was now breathing at a regular pace. She was very close to him now.  
"Hi Tony." She said looking up into his blue eyes

"Hi, Pepper." He said back. They hugged and looked into each other's eyes for a minute.  
"…bet you can't do something…" she said leaning in to him

"What's that? You know I can do anything." He said very confident about his actions.  
"Sure." She said and she kept creeping closer and leaning in to as if she was going to kiss him.  
Very close to his face, their lips almost touched when she spoke very quietly.

"I bet you can't beat me back."

Before Tony had time to process what had happened, Pepper had raced off toward town, where they had started.  
"Pepper! That wasn't fair!" he said running after her with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Lab

Pepper, Rhodey, and Tony were all in the lab talking about something, when Rhodey's phone rang.

"Crap." He said looking at his phone "It's my mom." He said looking at Tony, and Rhodey looked at him and walked away out of the lab.

Pepper was talking about something for her one of her classes just talking and talking. Tony was looking at the monitors and thinking about something. When tony turned around and looked at Pepper, then the floor. He put his finger to his chin, he was still thinking.

"Something wrong Tony?" Pepper asked

"Yeah" he said turning back around "Something isn't right with a new feature. I might have to go re-write the program." He said typing a command and then walking to get something from a crossed the room. Pepper went over to the computer area and rested put her hands out, along the edge of the key command buttons. Tony turned around and put what he needed back, and put his arms around Pepper's waist and kissed her neck.

Pepper sighed, "Tony…" she said "Rhodey could come back at any time" she said  
"I know." He said  
she turned around and put her arms around Tony's Neck, "When are you going to tell him?" she asked him.

"Soon." Tony said

The key pad sounded in the lab and Rhodey came back.

"We've got another half hour before we need to 'be home'" he said looking at his phone, and then looked up at Tony and Pepper.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking confused

"NO!" they both said very quickly

"Okay…"

"I better get going, lots of homework to do…" she said grabbing her bag and leaving very quickly. "I'll text you later" she said looking up at Tony and leaving the lab. Rhodey was fiddling with his phone. Tony winked at Pepper before she left the lab, Pepper smiled.

Rhodey looked at Tony who was fiddling with a Iron Man hand and looking at nothing in particular.

"Something…ah going on?" he looked at Tony  
"What…? What do you mean?" he said back a blush coming to his cheeks

"…nothing's going on…" he said back to Rhodey.

"…Okay…so you wouldn't have a problem if I asked Pepper to that dance that's coming up? Would you?" he said to Tony.

"Okay. Fine, we're dating…I guess" he said putting the part down.

"Finally!" Rhodey said, "It's like a giant pink elephant in the room, and now we all know."

"What? You knew?"

"I'm smarter than I look" Rhodey said "It's not that hard to figure out..."


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in the City

Tony was sitting in his room working on something with Pepper and Rhodey. It was a typical Saturday afternoon. Pepper was sitting on Tony's bed reading a fashion magazine. Rhodey was working on some software and Tony some mechanical device. Tony and Rhodey were talking about what they needed the program and device to do and how to work with each other correctly.  
"Try the other way." Tony said over his shoulder to Rhodey, and he switched something, and Tony tried again.  
"Oh my gosh! There is NO way that she had a baby 5 weeks ago." Pepper said rolling over on her stomach and looking at the picture. Rhodey and Tony both looked at her with that look on their faces.

She looked up at both of them, "What? Look how thin she is!" Pointing at the picture, both boys rolled their eyes and went back to work. When a news alert appeared on his computer, "Henchmen downtown…" he said

"What's going on?" Pepper said

"I don't know." He said getting up from his computer, "but I'm going to find out." He said running out of his room. Rhodey and Pepper followed.

Before they knew it Iron Man was on the scene. It wasn't long before the thugs were sent away in large police vans, and Iron Man disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

A couple weeks later, the henchmen came back, this time they were after Iron Man. The henchman took hostages at a local grocery store, close to the school. Iron Man was there, "Let the hostages go! Your attack is against me not the innocent." He said in the mechanical robot voice.

"Iron Man so glad you could show up!" Clearly the one in charge had spoke. Iron Man was the decoy he was to draw out the hostage takers so they would fight him and S.W.A.T. personnel could get the hostages out without any injury.

"I'm so glad you have taken an interest with our little situation." He said walking out on to the sidewalk holding a young girl. Wearing a purple sweater, black tie and short strawberry blond hair.

Tony's mind went blank, "Pepper" he said quietly.

"LET THE HOSTAGES GO!" he said again louder.

"No, I don't think so."

Iron Man came over to the henchman, both hands out in front of him as he walked slowly toward the two. Tony could see some bruises on Pepper's arm.  
"I'll trade me for all of them. Please let them go." He said quietly. The henchmen thought about this deal, "I'll trade you for her." He said jerking her arm. Pepper screamed and he hit Pepper a crossed the face, blood trickled out her nose and lip, as she cried covering her mouth with the free hand.

"No. You only get me if you let all the hostages go." He said again. Before anything could be exchanged S.W.A.T had taken control of the situation inside the store, and had snuck up behind the one in charge and cuffed and got Pepper to safety.

"I'll take her to the hospital." He said scooping her up "It will be faster." The S.W.A.T. Leader nodded his head, and turned to check the other hostages.

The next couple of days were very slow and tiring. Tony spent all his free time by Pepper's bed side, she was pretty beat up, with a concussion and heavy bruising to her eyes and face.

"It was my fault that you were hurt." He said looking at the floor holding her hand

"No…it wasn't Tony; I went out looking for trouble." She said, "I thought I could handle the situation or at least get enough dirt on them so you could find out who they were working for or what they really wanted." She said tears welling in her eyes.

"Pepper." He said softly and kissed the top of her head. "I thought I was going to lose you."


End file.
